East Vision Song Contest
| label6 = Original language(s) | data6 = None | header7 = Production | label8 = Location(s) | data8 = Various | label9 = Running time | data9 = Various (about one month) | label10 = Production company(s) | data10 = NBU | header11 = Broadcast | label12 = Original run | data12 = 6 September 2013 – present | header13 = Chronology | label14 = Related shows | data14 = North Vision Song Contest | header15 = External links }} East Vision Song Contest (abbreviated EVSC) sometimes spelled Eastvision Song Contest, is a song contest created by Asian broadcasters as an eastern equivalent to the North Vision Song Contest. History In August 2013, the confirmations for the first ever East Vision Song Contest started. Asian countries that were not full members of the NBU were allowed to participate in the contest. Asia, Arabia aswell as Oceania appreciated the contest. The first edition contained 31 participants. Since then the number of participants has decreased by every edition, until the 4th, where the contest saw its first rise. Slogans Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster was in charge to decide the slogan of the edition and based on it, develope the contest's theme and visual design. Participation Any Asian and Oceanian countries is allowed to send a song for the East Vision Song Contest. Each country has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. Fifty five countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Rules National selections The broadcaster has the opportunity to fully decide how his national selection will be held. The amount of the songs, artists and the format of the show can be chosen by the broadcaster. The only rule applied to the selection's entries is that the artists have to be native to the country. However, foreign artists can be added if there are at least 9 other artists in the selection that are native to the country the national selection is hosted for. If a song competes in a national selection, it cannot appear in any national or internal selection after. These rules apply for every country. Some countries have already hold many national selections. e.g. * : Afghan Voice * : The Sydney Festival * : A Song for Australia (Former) * : Marshall's Choice (Former) * : We Are New Zealand * : 12 points to New Zealand! (Former) * : North Korea Chooses * : Solomon Islands Selects! * : South Korea's selection * : Time For South Korea (Former) * : Shake Your Hips With K-pop (Former) * : Taiwan's Got Talent Borrowing countries The micro states can borrow from their neighbour countries. It was also decided that generally. The following list shows the countries that can borrow and the countries that they can borrow from. * from Maori People and Hawaii, United States * from Maori People and Hawaii, United States * from Maori People and Hawaii, United States * from Aboriginal Australians, Papua New Guinea and Papua, Indonesia * from Aboriginal Australians, Papua New Guinea and Papua, Indonesia * from Aboriginal Australians, Papua New Guinea and Papua, Indonesia * from Aboriginal Australians, Papua New Guinea and Papua, Indonesia * from Aboriginal Australians, Papua New Guinea and Papua, Indonesia * from Aboriginal Australians, Papua New Guinea and Papua, Indonesia * from Aboriginal Australians, Papua New Guinea and Papua, Indonesia * from Kyushu, Japan * from the Guangdong, China. Winners List By country By language Category:Spin-offs